A tape cartridge for a magnetic instrument is required to be loaded by inserting the tape cartridge into a holder. In such an apparatus for loading the tape cartridge, the tape cartridge is required to be secured in a predetermined positioned in the holder so that the tape cartridge is connected to a drive mechanism.
In a prior art, there has been used the apparatus for loading the tape cartridge comprising means to urge the tape cartridge so as to remove the tape cartridge from the holder in response to the tape cartridge being carried from the operative position to the loading/unloading position. In the prior apparatus, there has been required to provide the apparatus with means to position the tape cartridge in the holder to engage the tape cartridge against the force of the urging means when the tape cartridge is loaded in the holder.
However, there have been various tape cartridges having no engagement portion to position the tape cartridges in the holders. Thus, the tape cartridges are required to be provided with means to position the tape cartridges in the holders in response to the tape cartridges being inserted into the holders and also with means to lock the urging means, which disadvantageously causes the apparatus to be expensively provided.